A Brother's Promise
by allthingsfantasylover
Summary: Riven was tired of seeing his sweet little sister Flora always moping around while their friends were happy. He had promised his parents when they left for school that he would find someone to cherish her. He was going to keep that promise. Riven is very out of character in this story. If you don't like an out of character Riven don't read. No flames please. This story is complete.


Disclaimer: I don't own winx club or any songs used. I only own the plot and any characters that are unfamiliar unless otherwise noted.

Flora leaned against the tree as she watched her friends with their boyfriends. She sighed as she wondered when love would find her. Riven, who was the closest to the shy girl despite his normally rough attitude, noticed her longing expression. "Musa, I've got an idea."

"Uh oh. Guys, Riven's got an idea."

"I'm not that bad am I?"

"Yes Riven. When you have an idea it's not a good thing." Nabu told his best friend.

"This time I promise it's a good thing. Has anyone besides me noticed how Flora is always hanging by herself when we're together as a group? How she always has this longing expression as she watches us from her spot away from the group?"

"You have a point Riven. She always seems to have this longing expression as if she's wishing for what we have." Sky agreed. "What's your idea?"

"I've been listening to some of the earth music that Bloom gave us for Christmas that one year a while ago and several of the songs have been nagging me. I know she has a crush on one of the guys at Red Fountain because she's told me."

"Why would she tell you?"

"Hang on. Hold that thought." Riven ran over to Flora. "We need to tell them sis. They'll be questioning our connection if we don't."

"Go ahead and tell them. I'm going back to the greenhouse."

"Are you sure sis?"

"I'll be fine. I just need to be around plants for a while."

"If you're sure." She nodded and smiled at him weakly. "Love you sis. Be careful on your way back." He kissed her forehead and watched as she left towards her school. "I will find you someone. I promise little flower." He whispered to her back. He walked back to his friends. "You guys probably won't believe this but Flora and I are siblings. That's why we're so close and if Musa can't calm me down Flora is the only other person who is able to. I'll explain more later. Now, I know she has a crush on someone because I've caught her daydreaming on our sibling dates. I've questioned her and she won't admit who she likes because she thinks I'll go after him and that's true to a point." He quickly explained his idea. "Each time I've seen her she gets more depressed. I don't want her depressed. When she's sad or upset I tend to feel the same. Now there are a few songs that I was thinking of. Eye of the Tiger, Accidentally in Love and We are the Champions are the main ones I was thinking of. Bloom, what would you rate those?"

"Very good songs. Eye of the Tiger and We are the Champions are both uplifting. Accidentally in Love is a little bit trickier."

"So you're saying you want the girls to get the guy's name who Flora likes from her and then we set up a little concert and get her out of her depressing stage?" Musa asked.

"Pretty much. I just really want her to have what I have, what we all have with our partners. I want her happy and pulling her usual pranks on me like she always does instead of moping and sad. I don't like when my little flower is sad." Everyone could see that Riven was sincere. His current attitude was something rarely seen by his friends.

"What do you think guys? Who's up for playing cupid with our shy flower?" Musa turned to their friends.

"Let's do it!" Riven laughed and raised his eyes towards the sky.

"I won't let you guys down. I will find our flower a guy. I promise mom and dad." He whispered. "Come on guys. Let's head for the dorm and work on those songs."

"You guys work on the songs. We'll work on Flora." Musa kissed him quickly before she and her friends went back to school. The girls got back to school and found their friend in her room humming mindlessly while watering her plants. "Hey Flora, why'd you leave?"

"Just needed to be with my plants. They always have a calming effect on me. I take it Riven filled you in?"

"Yeah. You guys did seem oddly close now that I think of it. And before he started dating me, you were the one he protected first and foremost."

"Yeah. That did get irritating sometimes. But that's the overprotective big brother that he is and I would change him for anything."

"So a little bird told us that you have a crush on one of the guys at Red Fountain." Stella hinted.

"Riven told you didn't he? I'm not telling anyone because if I know Riven the way I do he will go after the guy and probably beat him to pulp."

"Actually he said he wants you happy and to have what we have with our partners. He also said that he would only go after the guy if he hurt you in anyway."

"Alright. I'll tell you." Flora sat on her bed and took out her journal. "He's Headmaster Saladin's grandson and a pacifist. We've already met him once. Brandon introduced us to him at the unveiling of the new Red Fountain."

"That artist that was drawing doves. Helia I think."

"That's him."

"He's the one Riven went after to thank him for holding back the monster when you were attacked. He never did find him."

"I've run into him a couple of times. I've never gotten the courage to thank him. He takes my breath away. I can hardly speak when he's around." Stella looked at Musa and grinned.

"That's awesome Flora. I can almost guarantee Riven will be very happy that you will have someone. He only wants you to be happy."

"I know. He's an awesome brother like that." Musa snuck out and called her boyfriend.

"We've got the name. You remember that guy that held back the monster back at the unveiling of the new Red Fountain?"

"Yeah. I never did find him to thank him."

"He's the one Flora likes. Ask Brandon what the guy's name was that he introduced us to at the unveiling."

"Hey Brandon, what's the name of the guy you introduced us to at the unveiling?"

"Oh Helia?"

"Yeah. Apparently that's the one Flora likes."

"Well then. You know. They would be a good match. He's quiet and a very good listener. He's also extremely protective. He's a pacifist but an excellent fighter. His strength is making his foe doubt his ability to fight and then catching them by surprise. He's an artist and is passionate about nature."

"Perfect. We have our match. Operation matchmaker has begun. Hey Mus, could you sing the songs for us?"

"Yeah. I've been listening to them as well and I'll need a couple of you guys to play the instruments while I sing."

"No prob. Let's say Saturday for the concert."

"I'll tell the girls. Night Riv."

"Night Mus. Give my sister my love."

"Will do." They hung up and she went back to her friends. "Hey Flo, Riven just called and wanted to say good night. He's got something planned. No idea what but he said something about a get together on Saturday."

"Ugg. He's playing matchmaker again. I wish he would give it up. I'll yell at him tomorrow. Night girls."

"Night Flora." Everyone got ready for bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Flora called her brother. "Riven, you need to stop playing matchmaker. I'm not telling you the guy's name. You probably already know from Musa anyway. Just give it up already."

"Not until you have the same thing I have. I'm tired of you moping around. I'm going to do something about it. On Saturday just dress up like you would if we were going on one of our sibling dates. I'll worry about the rest. Class is about to start. I'll talk to you later Flora." He hung up and leaned against the wall.

"Hey Riven, what's wrong?"

"Flora found out that I knew the guy's name and she's telling me to stop playing matchmaker. Sorry sis. Not going to happen. I want her to have what we have with the girls and I'll be damned if she doesn't get it. Have you talked to Helia?"

"Yes. I invited him to hang with us on Saturday. He's been asking about Flora. I also told him thank you for holding back the beast for you. The reason he ran is because he knew you were her brother and was afraid you would hurt him. I explained that you just wanted to thank him and I think he's going to be hanging around more often."

"I really need to cut down on being intimidating don't I?"

"Majorly Riven."

"Let's get to class before we're yelled at." The day passed and they went to bed. The next day was Saturday and they focused on getting the area set up for a mini concert. When the designated time came Brandon went to get Helia while the guys went to pick up the girls. Flora glared at her brother. "You won't be glaring at me after this I promise. Then again you might be. Just hop on and stop pulling my glare. You know it won't affect me." Flora grumbled but got on behind her brother. They took off for the meeting place. Musa ran upstage and a few of the guys followed.

"Riven, what did you do now?" Flora asked her brother.

"You'll see. You'll thank me for this. I love ya sis. I only want you happy. Let's go guys." He ran over to his friends. "Helia, I'm glad you could make. Thank you again for saving my sister a while back. She does have her moments." He shook Helia's hand.

"You would have done the same if you were able." Flora narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Riven. What's going on?"

"Just giving you the little push you need sis. Come on guys." Riven ran upstage before his sister could catch him. The guys laughed as Flora just glared at her brother. "Musa, what song were you going to do first?"

"We are the Champions."

"Riven, I want answers."

"In a moment sister." Stella nudged her friend closer to Helia as they sat down.

Musa started tapping as she ran through the song mentally before she started. "I've paid my dues. Time after time. I've done my sentence but committed no crimes. And bad mistakes I've made a few. I've had my share of sand kicked in my face. But I've come through. And I need just go on and on, and on, and on." She paused every few lines before she started again. "We are the champions, my friends. And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end. We are the champions. We are the champions. No time for losers. 'Cause we are the champions of the world. I've taken my bows." She paused again for a guitar solo. "And my curtain calls. You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it. I thank you all. But it's been no bed of roses. No pleasure cruise. I consider it a challenge before the whole human race. And I ain't gonna lose. And I need just go on and on, and on, and on." She paused once more before finishing the song. "We are the champions, my friends. And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end. We are the champions. We are the champions. No time for losers. 'Cause we are the champions of the world. We are the champions, my friends. And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end. We are the champions.  
We are the champions. No time for losers. 'Cause we are the champions. Of the world."

"Riven, what did I tell you?"

"Not going to happen. You deserve every bit of happiness that I have."

"Just enjoy it Flora. The guys and Musa have worked hard on this." Stella told her. "Let your brother have his fun. You're lucky you have a brother like him. Let him have his fun. Besides, it'll be worth it in the end."

"I think we're going to skip Eye of the Tiger and go straight for Accidentally in Love." Musa told Riven. She watched Helia closely and could tell he wanted to ask Flora to go out. "Because Mr. Crushee is about to make his move." Riven smiled triumphantly. "So she said, what's the problem baby? What's the problem I don't know. Well maybe I'm in love (love). Think about it every time. I think about it. Can't stop thinking 'bout it. How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love). Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love. Come on, come on." The boys joined in when Musa signaled. "Turn a little faster. Come on, come on. The world will follow after. Come on, come on. Cause everybody's after love. So I said I'm a snowball running. Running down into the spring that's coming all this love. Melting under blue skies. Belting out sunlight. Shimmering love. Well baby I surrender. To the strawberry ice cream. Never ever end of all this love. Well I didn't mean to do it. But there's no escaping your love. These lines of lightning. Mean we're never alone. Never alone, no, no. Come on, Come on. Move a little closer. Come on, Come on. I want to hear you whisper. Come on, Come on. Settle down it's time my love. Come on, come on. Jump a little higher. Come on, come on. If you feel a little lighter. Come on, come on. We were once upon a time in love. We're accidentally in love. Accidentally in love [x7]. Accidentally. I'm In Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, Accidentally [x2]. Come on, come on. Spin a little tighter. Come on, come on. And the world's a little brighter. Come on, come on. Just get yourself inside her." She paused. "Love... I'm in love."

"I'm going to get you for this Riven. Get down here so I can kick your butt."

"No can do little sis. Let's go guys."

"Riven, what are you doing?"

"The guys and I have practice. Listen with an open mind sis. And Helia, take care of her for me will ya?"

"Of course." Helia had already figured out the reason he was there. He was grateful to his new friends because he wouldn't have worked up the courage otherwise.

"Riven! I'm going to get answers one way or another."

"Good luck with that and just enjoy and stop over thinking things. Love ya sis. And I approve." He winked at her only making her more confused. He just ran off the stage and headed for his bike.

"Girls, what's going on?"

"You'll see." She turned slowly towards Helia.

"Do you have any idea what they've got planned?"

"A little bit. I'm actually glad they set this up. Flora, I was wondering if you would go out with me?" Flora was shocked. She was speechless. "Flora? Uh Riven? I think I broke her."

Riven just laughed. "She gets like this around a guy she happens to like." Flora snapped out of it and tackled her brother. "I think Helia is waiting for an answer sis. Don't keep him waiting."

"You little. You set this up didn't you?"

"Maybe. Come on sis. You know what I'm like. I seriously want you to have the happiness I feel when I'm around Musa. Just follow your heart." Flora glared at her brother.

She turned back to Helia. "Yes, I would love to." He smiled and she blushed. He held out his hand and she shyly took it.

"I'm really glad they set this up. I was really nervous about asking you." He whispered. She mumbled something into his shoulder. "What was that?"

"My brother was right. Thank you Riven." Riven just smiled triumphantly. "Get over it. I can still bring you to your knees."

"I know. I'm just glad you have someone to watch your back when I'm not around."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it. Don't you two have someplace to go? Cough forest cough."


End file.
